


Broken

by perfectlyxawkward



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Cancer, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6820876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectlyxawkward/pseuds/perfectlyxawkward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is based off a thing I did with a friend.</p><p>~</p><p>Brain cancer: Cancer of the central information processing center of the body. Tumors in the brain can be malignant or benign, and can occur at any age. Only malignant tumors are cancerous. Primary brain tumors cancer initially forms in the brain tissue.</p><p> </p><p>This is what Yachi Hitoka, manager of the Karasuno volleyball team, is cursed with. The malignant tumor inside her brain was too big by the time they found it. Chemo had no effect. She was dying. She lost the use of her legs, and seizures plagued her. To make things worse, she was alone. Her friends had no idea where she was, and her mother couldn't visit without crying.</p><p>It was a month before Kyoutani found out. He promised to visit her every day. But, will he really keep his promise?</p><p>Or will they both break?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Kyou bae](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Kyou+bae).



> So this is my first fluff fic and honestly, it's totally platonic. There is a small mention of Kagehinayachi and Kyouyaha(?) but other than that, it's focused on this wonderful brotp. Kyoutani can get a bit ooc but its for the sake of the story. (Warning- angst is cancer related) please leave feedback and stuff! I would really appreciate it.

Yachi and Kyou would meet up at the little cafe in town. She would get Apple Cider, and he would get coffee. But, one day, she didn't show up. Days turned to weeks. No one had seen or heard from her in a while; she hadn't been at school or at the volleyball club's games. One day she finally shows up to school, but she looks different. Pale, a little bit thinner. 

She can only remain in school for another week before she disappears again. And again. Until she no longer can go to school.

Yachi, who is lying in her hospital bed, sighs. She wished the hospital would let her use her phone but they say that it interferes with technology. She looks almost normal, except for the fact that she is connected to different IVs and tubes. A wheelchair sits next to her bed. The walls are covered in pictures of her and the volleyball team, as well as her and Kyou. She was probably the youngest girl in the cancer ward, but she didn't mind. No one really talked to her anyways, despite the nurses.

Meanwhile, Kyou didn't start to panic until Yachi started disappearing. He tried calling her, but no one answered. Her team had no idea where she was either. He was losing his mind.

He had even made the trip to Karasuno once; the team told him that they saw her and she wasn't looking too well. The second time he went, they gave him her address.

At that time, he took the bus to her apartment complex and knocked on her door, hoping for an answer.  
Yachi's mother answered the door quickly. She as well looked quite distraught, though she put a smile on her face. "Kyoutani! What a nice surprise," she said. "Can I help you?" 

Kyou frowned, "I'm sorry to just show up... But I haven't heard from Yachi in months." He looked distraught.

"Is she ok? No one knows anything. I-I miss her." He looked at her mom with a sad, pathetic look. He and Yachi had been best friends for a while; if anything happened to her he would be really upset.

Her mother froze, and then sighed. "Come in," she said quietly. Once they were settled at the dining room table, she looked at him with sad eyes. "Kyoutani, Yachi, she... She is in the hospital. She was diagnosed with Brain Cancer after she had a seizure a couple weeks ago. She isn't able to leave the hospital because we caught it too late." Her mother was crying now. "She's undergoing chemotherapy, but you can visit her, if you want. She's at the local hospital." Her mom knew how close this boy and her daughter were. How much he made her smile. Hopefully he can make her smile again.

Kyoutani's face absolutely dropped. His blood ran cold and instantly, his eyes swelled with tears. For someone who looked so scary, to see him like this was extremely rare. "S-She..." His voice broke and he completely broke down in horrible sobs. "I'm an awful friend. I-I should have come here sooner." 

"No one knew, don't blame yourself," her mother comforted.

His heart hurt. His friend was ill and probably alone, he knew how lonely and quiet a hospital could be. "I-I can go see her? Now?" He asked...more like begged.

"Yes, visiting hours are still going on I believe." She wiped her tears. "Her room is 324B."

Kyoutani noted that mentally, then nodded. "I'm going to go visit her." He stood up, scratching the back of his head awkwardly, "T-Thanks for the help." He sniffled, attempting to try and stop the tears from still leaking from his eyes. Yachi's mother nodded and walked him out. 

Kyoutani ran. He ran just as fast as the day he and his two best friends met. Ran, remembering how he and Yachi would spend their summers outside. Remembering how the two of them loved each other. Remembering what it felt like to belong to someone - to have friends who loved you. 

People stared at him, wondering why he was crying as he ran deeper into the city, following the signs for the hospital. 

He got into the lobby and asked for directions before hurrying over to the nurses station in the cancer ward. He eventually got there, going to the nurse. "Excuse me,  can I get into room 324B please? I'm visiting my best friend."

The nurse sitting there looked up at the tired boy. "Of course, I'll walk you there," she said with a soft smile. "You are the first visitor that Hitoka-chan has had in a while. Her mother can't bear to look at her without crying," the nurse sighed sadly.

They arrived at Yachi's room and the nurse opened the door. "Hitoka-chan, you have a visitor," she smiled. Yachi looked over in surprise. "Really?" The bald girl asked in an uncharacteristic, monotone voice. She reached up with shaky hands and fixed the bandanna that was hiding her head. "They can come in, I guess."

Kyou's heart sank when he walked into the room. How could that voice come from sweet, cheerful Yachi? 

He saw her sitting in the bed, frail and looking exhausted. He walked in slowly, trying to swallow the lump in his throat. "Hi, Yachi." He said, his voice strained as he walked towards her, "I-I'm so sorry I didn't come here before.."

"Oh hey, Kyou," she greeted him, before proceeding. "I don't mind, I'm sorry for not telling you that I'm dying," she joked dryly. "I guess we're even then." 

She struggled to sit up, but she finally succeeded and glanced at him. "Welcome to my new home, go ahead and make yourself comfortable."

He plopped himself in the chair beside her bed, his mouth went dry. "D-Dying?" The worst hurt him to say, they tasted bad on his tongue. "I-... What..." He couldn't really figure out the proper words to say. "How long do I get to see you for?" He asked, hoping she got what he was implying. Honestly, he felt like he might be sick talking about her dying. His brain still couldn't comprehend it.

Yachi shrugged. Her face was void of expression. "I'm not sure," she said. "The chemo seems to be working but nothing is feeling any different."

"Oh." He whispered, "I see." He wanted to hold her hand, to comfort her, but she looked so frail. Like she could break at any given moment. "Well, how about I come visit you more often? Would you mind?"

"I don't mind," she told him. "It's not like my mom or anyone else visits me anyways." She sighed. "Hey, when you get back, tell the team that I'm alright? I don't want them worrying. They don't need to know I'm dying." She threw the word 'dying' around like it was nothing. She had already accepted that fact, and it made him angry. 

Kyou nodded, his mind was numb. It was like time had stopped, "I'll tell them..." He looked at her, "C-Can I.. Um... Hold your hand?" He asked, not wanting to be too direct. She was not who she used to be, it was becoming obvious. So he didn't want to push her boundaries.

He sounded scared. Yachi had never heard that in his voice, ever. It was her fault, she realized. She sighed, and grabbed his hand. 

They stated that way, quietly, until the nurse popped in. "Hitoka-chan, it's time for your walk," she said. Every day, since Yachi couldn't walk very well anymore, they put her in a wheelchair and wheeled her around the hospital and outside.  Yachi nodded. The nurse looked at Kyou and smiled. "You can take her if you want," the nurse offered as she helped put the small girl into the wheelchair and gave her a blanket to put over her legs. "Please make her smile," the nurse whispered to Kyou as she left the room.

Kyou nodded as he wheeled Yachi out of the room, down the hall, then outside to the hospitals "park". The air was warm and it was a perfect day, but Kyoutani couldn't be bothered. "Nice day, huh Yachi?" He commented, trying to making some conversation. What could he say, really? It was like talking to a stranger.

She nodded. "Yeah, it is," she agreed, looking around at the families and other patients. "I'm sorry, Kyou. I really am," she said after a while. "I never wanted this to happen."

Kyou shook his head, "Yachi, nothing is your fault. Don't apologize to me." He sighed, "you know deep down I'm emotional, I should be apologizing for acting so dramatic." He wheeled her through the park, the breeze blowing through as they walked.

Yachi sighed. "I'm dying; you know that. But I've been wallowing in that fact ever since I found out. I want to be happy.. But it's hard. I have no one at the hospital," she admitted. It broke his heart; he wanted to be there for her.

Kyou sighed as well. "I can't pretend to know how you feel, but I will try to come over as much as I can." He turned to the left, continuing on the sidewalk in front of them. "I will do everything in my power to help you. And make you laugh." He wanted to hear her laugh again. It had been so long. 

She gave him a small, half hearted smile. "Thanks, Kyou," she said quietly. 

Kyou smiled, something he only did in front of her. "Remember that one time," he turned again, "when me and you had to climb that fence when running away from some 3rd years assholes. And my pants got caught on the chain and tore off?" He smirked, remembering how hard she had laughed that day. 

Yachi giggled. "Of course I remember," she told him while shaking her head. "Do you remember that time w...hen.." She trailed off, head lolling to one side and then the other before she fell foreward, body jerking violently. It was another seizure caused by the damn tumor in her brain. She almost fell out of the wheelchair. Kyou flew forward, catching her just in time. "Shit! Yachi!" He clicked on the button on her necklace, hopefully paging for nurses. He tried to keep her in her wheelchair, unsure of what to do. "P-Please stop." Kyou cried out, attempting to keep her in place as she jerked violently. 

A nurse who was nearby ran over and grabbed the pillow attached to the back of the wheelchair. She struggled to get Yachi into the grass, lying on her side and layed her head on the pillow so she wouldn't hurt herself. "A seizure," explained the nurse quickly. "Hitoka-chan gets them frequently because of her tumor." When Yachi finally stopped, she vomited into the grass and started gasping for breath.

Kyou watched Yachi sadly, "I feel so useless." He watched poor Yachi suffering and at down by the nurse. "Maybe being inside might be better."

The nurse shook her head. "Hitoka-chan recovers very fast from her seizures and they only happen a couple times every two weeks," she said. "She should be fine in a few minutes." 

Yachi sat up slowly, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. "I'm sorry you had to see that," she said quietly.

Kyoutani shook his head, "don't apologize, it's ok. Do you want to keep walking or go inside?" He wanted to make sure she was okay; he was still quite on edge.

"Let's just go back inside," she sighed. She tried to stand but Kyou noticed that her legs refused to work. 

Kyou walked over, "if you want, I can help you up." He said quietly, he didn't want to make her feel bad. He didn't want to make her feel useless, but he wanted to feel useful.

She nodded. "Please," she held her hands up, so she could be pulled up.

Kyou helped her up gently, holding her closely as the nurse walked off to get her wheelchair. He held her so protectively, he knew anyone could read his body language. He was like her protective older brother, and he seemed ready to deck anyone that tried to get near her. 

She held on as tightly as she could. "I don't want the wheelchair," she said quietly, surprising Kyoutani. "I don't want to sit in it again. It makes me feel helpless."

"Are you okay to walk?" He asked uncertainly. He looked at the nurse to get the ok to do what she wanted. "Or would you rather me give you a piggy back ride?"

"Can I have a piggy back ride?" She asked. It would be like old times again.

Kyou nodded. He couched down in front of her, then when her arms wrapped around him, he pushed against her so she slid and he caught her legs, wrapping them around himself carefully, and holding her gently, just in case. "Ok." He said, seeing the nurse walk away. "Where to now?"

She held on tightly. "Do you think the nurses will let you take me out into town?" She questioned tentatively, looking at him with a genuine smile, one that Kyou thought he would never see again. 

He smiled, "I'm sure if I ask, she will. Let's go in and get the stuff you need." He walked towards the hospital.

They arrived at her room where a nurse was waiting. "Kyou wants to take me into town today~" Yachi told the nurse, who seemed surprised at how cheerful she was. "Is that okay?" 

The nurse nodded, probably content with the fact she was even excited to do something. "Yes, but you have to take your wheelchair and pillow, just in case," she said. Yachi nodded, and the nurse got her ready. 

After she was settled in her wheelchair once again she looked at Kyou. "Let's go!"

Kyou made sure she was comfortable before pushing her along the road, into town. He was talking to her about all their lovely memories together. Their friendship had been going on for a while now - so they had quite a lot of stories. "Is there something you would like? A snack, a plushie to keep you company? Anything?" Normally he didn't act like this, but she was his best friend. He would do anything to keep her sweet personality from fading away. 

"Let's go to the coffee shop we used to go to with Yamaguchi," Yachi suggested. People kept giving them looks as they entered town, probably staring at Yachi's bald head from chemo. Kyou gave them a cold glare and they turned away.

Kyou looked back at her and nodded, walking her to the cafe. His brain seemed to have a built in GPS, it was just like old times. He was walking with Yachi to the coffee shop they loved so much. Once they got there, he found them a table, placed her chair by their usual table, and went to order their favorite drinks. He returned with a coffee mug, which the barista had designed with flowers and smiley faces around her name written in sharpie. "Here," He said, sitting beside her.

Yachi thanked him. As time passed, they talked, laughed, and had fun over all. "Someday I'm going to own a little cafe," she said. "When I'm better."

Kyou nodded, "Yeah you will. Maybe I'll work with you someday." He was very happy she was being positive.

"Yeah! We can make hot chocolate and coffee and apple cider," she grinned, sipping her drink. "It can be our little cafe. But," she paused to laugh, "I think you might scare away all of the customers." 

"Whatever," he grumbled before changing to a different question. "What do you want to call it?" He asked, watching her with curious eyes. People stared at them fondly, probably thinking they were dating. But Kyou ignored them, this was his best friend. His little sister and he didn't give a fuck about what people thought. Besides, he had Yahaba for that.

"Good Times?" She suggested. "The Good Times Café." She laughed. It was hard to imagine that the three of them could own a café. 

"That sounds interesting," he said with a small smile, shaking his head. "Anyways, where to now that we've finished our drinks?"

"Can we go to the park next? We can stop at some shops along the way," Yachi suggested. 

"Of course," Kyou nodded and stood up. He put money on the table and carefully wheeled her out. She waved to the barista as they left. 

On the way, he stopped into a store and bought her a cute yellow puppy plushie, which he ended up naming after himself and snagged a sharpie to draw on his hair lines. It was warm and quiet; the only noise was from the kids playing at the playground in the distance.

She had tucked the puppy version of himself under her arm and was telling him a story when a group of strangers approached them, one with a knife and the other two with metal pipes. 

"Who are they?" She whispered to Kyou nervously. 

He shook his head, "I don't know." He whispered back. "Excuse me, can we help you?" He said, giving them a disgusted look. He was back to being ol Mad Dog, as usual. He stood in front of Yachi's wheelchair protectively. 

"You're Kyoutani, right? You don't remember me, do you?" One holding a knife told him. 

"What do you want?" Kyou questioned dangerously.

The guy tsked. "You gave me this scar, remember?" He reminded, pulling up his shirt that had a scar across his stomach. 

"Look... You know just as well as I do that it was a big shit show. So just, leave. I need to take her home." Kyou didn't want Yachi to get mixed up in this. She didn't need to be dying any faster than she already was. 

The guys surrounded them, "You're not going anyway, fucker." That's when the weapons started swinging. Yachi's chair was pushed over and she skidded to the ground. 

Kyou cried out, trying to reach for her, but his attackers were persistent. CRACK! 

"FUCK!" He screamed, holding his face. Snap! His ribs were breaking. He got a few punches in, but he eventually fell to the floor as he tried to defend himself. It was a bloody disaster. The leader of the group swooped in, shooing his lackies away, allowing Kyou to stand.

Kyou barely picked himself up, his head hurt, his nose was dripping blood, an eye was swollen shut, his lungs hurt as he wheezed; he was seriously fucked up. The guy came at him and Kyou's instincts took over, he landed a few punches before the guy pulled out a knife. Before he knew what happened, the knife was swiped at his chest. Once, twice. He didn't have the air to scream as he sank to the floor. The thugs, satisfied, gave Kyou one last kick before leaving.

~Yachi Hitoka's POV~

As soon as the pipes started swinging, Yachi's wheelchair was shoved and she was knocked to the ground. 

"No! Leave him alone!" She shouted desperately. She tried to stand and help him, but her legs wouldn't move. "Come on! Stupid brain!" She cursed. "Leave him alone!" She pleaded, tears in her eyes now as she used her arms to try and drag herself forward. "Please!" Her voice cracked. They just ignored her, leaving as if she wasn't even there.

Yachi screamed. 

She screamed for anything, anyone. This couldn't be happening. Her brother, her best friend, was dying right in front of her. She shakily used Kyou's phone to dial 911 and pleaded with them to hurry. She dragged herself to his side, scraping her legs on the concrete. "N-n-no," she sobbed. "Please stay! Oh n-no.. This is all my fault..." She cried. She fumbled to find his hand as sirens surrounded them.

Kyou looked up at her, "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry." He croaked, a bloody shaky hand caressed her face. "It's not your fault..." He whispered as the ambulance came. The paramedics scooped up Yachi and put her into a police car as they secured Kyou onto a stretcher. 

"No! Kyou!" She screamed and fought against the people removing her from her best friend's side. They dropped her onto the pavement at least once before she was forced inside the police car. "Kyou! No! Don't make me leave him!" She screamed, tears running down her face as she pounded on the windows. "Please!"

"We will take you back to the hospital in my car." A policeman said, "I'm sorry, but he needs urgent care. You can see him at the hospital." 

If he makes it. That was the lingering thought in the air. The policeman offered her the puppy and cell phone from the floor as he closed his door.

Yachi sobbed. She screamed. She cursed the world for taking her only other reason for living through this hell. The policeman didn't stop her.

As soon as they arrived she wheeled herself to the nurses as fast as she could. "Please," she cried. "Please, where is Kyou? Tell me he's alright! Please!"

The nurses looked at each other, then sighed. "He is in intensive care as we speak... But..." One looked at her sadly, "we aren't sure if he is going to make it." 

The other nurse elbowed her fellow employee. "Just be patient and keep him in your thoughts and wait in your room. Someone needs to call his mother." Yachi knew that Kyoutani's mother was out of town and Kyou didn't have a father figure around. Yachi couldn't stop crying when they told her he might not live. She refused to move so someone wheeled her to her room and placed her in bed.

She buried her face in her pillow and  said all of the things she wanted to say. "Kyou, please be okay. I'm so sorry, it's all my fault. If we had just stayed, maybe they wouldn't have found you. Maybe you wouldn't be dying like me. Maybe I wouldn't be losing my best friend!"

A few hours later, after she had cried herself out, someone came into Yachi's room. "Excuse me.. Are you Yachi Hitoka?" He asked. It looked like a doctor - he held a folder and some other things. His face was somber and his eyes were puffy, as if he had been recently crying. Before he had walked in, Yachi had heard some staff crying as they passed by.

Yachi's heart clenched. "Y-yes, that's me," she answered. "Is Kyou okay? Please tell me he's okay," she said to the doctor. Her face was red and puffy, voice strained and raspy.

"I..." His voice cracked and he cleared his voice. "I'm sorry, miss. But your friend... He didn't make it."

"No," she whispered. "No! You're lying. You have to be lying! This isn't fair! He can't be gone," she yelled at him. She felt no remorse for taking everything out on this doctor. Her best friend, her brother; he was gone. She would never see that rare smile again, or that light in his eyes. Ever. She would never calm him down again, she would never get to hug him. No more late nights together, no more early mornings. Nothing. 

The doctor just started at her with a sad expression, "I'm sorry... I-I'll leave you to process this." 

~

Some people say it was the stress. Some people say it was because her heart was broken. Some say it was just her time because of the tumor. But, one thing was for sure; her crying stopped at 2:45 am. The sound of flatlining filled the room instead. They tried to bring her back, but she was gone. 

Her mother cried and quit her job. Kageyama and Hinata refused to go to school for a week. The team couldn't function well. Yamaguchi wouldn't talk to anyone. Their little light was gone.

When Seijoh found out about Kyoutani Kentaro's death, they were horrified. Yahaba took it the worst; of course he did, Kyoutani was his boyfriend. The lockers were dented and some team member's knuckles were swollen. Oikawa was serving balls angrily at the wall because dammit, Mad Dog-chan wouldn't be there to spike his sets anymore. 

~

When Yachi opened her eyes, there was a lot of white. Suddenly, she could hear a voice. "Yachi!" It called. It was familiar. It felt like... Home. She moved towards the voice, and she realized she could walk again. Her legs worked. She reached up and ran her hand through her hair. It was back. She was healthy. 

She got closer to the voice until a hand reached out. The hand tugged at her and pulled her into a warm embrace. "I've been waiting for you. I knew it was only a matter of time..." The voice was warm, happy and at peace. When the person pulled back, his warm golden eyes studied her, beaming.

Yachi buried her face in their chest. "Kyou.. I missed you," she whispered, realizing who this person was. Even though it was only a few hours, he died. She missed him.

"We are home." He whispered, "you don't need to miss me anymore. We are together now. And we have no worries. We can totally open up that coffee shop here." He smiled. "I saw you with that puppy plushie I bought you. I'm sorry I caused you so much grief in the end." Kyou seemed so much more relaxed, like anger wasn't even in his vocabulary. 

She poked his chest. "You died, you big dummy. You weren't supposed to die before me," she crossed her arms and looked at him.

"You could've had a life," she said. "One that was longer than mine." She sighed and shook her head. "Well, no going back now. I guess we just have to wait, right?" 

"I know. I regret a lot of things. I'm going to miss Yahaba dearly. But..." He smiled and wrapped an arm around her, squeezing her, "for now it's just you and me."

She leaned against him. "Yup. Just us," she grinned. "Now, about that coffee shop..."

~


End file.
